SRE  Soul reaper exterminater
by bleach ninja 7432
Summary: a little action this is my first fan fic plz no flame.


S.R.E

Ever sence i was born i was hated among the niceist people. The reason why is because i was a monster. I had the worst life ever. My name is kain chezzar.

Birth.

A mother and father were returning home from the hospital where they had their 3rd baby. The baby was healthy, beautiful, never cryed, and was pirfect, but there was somthing that was different from this baby that made him a monster. The mother and father was unbeleavably happy for the birth of this child. This child was going to bring the end of the war and bring the ultimate peace at what ever the cost. The baby was going to be... EVERYTHING GOOD.

Begining of the extermination

A small kid who lookes like he is 8 is walking alone toward a huge city that is full of thugs and robbers. As he enters the city he is instantly attacked by 7 thugs.  
" Give us everything you have kid before i slit your neck! " Yelled thug #1. The first thug told another thug to take the stuff that this kid had. " No i cant do that to a kid boss. " Said thug #5. Thug 1 pushed thug 5 down and tried to steal what this young kid had. The moment that this thug grabed this stuff he kicked him in the shin, making him fall down. " Why you little. " Said thug 1. The boy slamed his foot on the thugs head smashing his skull and sent blood bursting from his head. The other thugs except # 5 charged at the little boy who had a stare of a killer. One thug jumped to kick the boy in the head but the boy grabed his foot before it could make contact and threw him into another thug. The other 4 thugs charged at the same time. The boy jumped in the air leaving the thugs standing in front of eachother. " Die. " Said the boy with no expretion. When the boy got close to the fround he slamed his foot in the ground and that sent a shoockwave bringing down 3 buildings and killed all the thugs except # 5, who was looking at this like he just meet the devil. The boy turned and grabed his bag that the thug tried to steal and walked to the buildings that he destroyed. He pulled a sword . With bystanders as a witness the buildings were repaired. All of the city's people were wondering what just happend as they were gasping in aw. The little boy turned to face the people and said. " What i just repaired the buildings i recked. Now i need and want some well earned rest. " The boy walked away from everyone who were staring. Someone stoped him and asked who he was. The boy pushed him aside and kept walking. The person lifted him off of the ground and demanded to know what his name was. The boy gave this adult a swift kick in the balls, making him drop to his knees. The boy then lifted his foot up and kicked the adult in the face and made him skid. " What was that for? " Asked the adult. " You touched me, what else was i serposed to do? " Asked the boy. The adult got up and was ready to kick the boy in HIS balls as revenge. " So what is a little kid... " Said the adult before he got interrupted by getting traped in a unbreakable arm bar. " I AM KAIN CHEZZAR AND ALSO THE WORST PERSON YOU COULD CALL LITTLE OR A KID IM 14 SO SHUT THE HELL UP! " Yelled the kid. "  
I am rexer harendez. " Said the adult with the most kindfull voice you could ever hear. " Theres no reason to break my arm so you can let go now. " Said rexer. Kain released his grip and rexer got out and asked who kain was. " I am a S.R.E. " Said kain. Rexer asked what an S.R.E was. S.R.E was sould reaper exterminater. When kain said that rexer turned and ran the other way. " Nice i got a runner. " Said kain with a smile. Kain pulled out a gun that had a blade attached to the hilt and barrel. Rexer was running though all of the allyways he could. Kain shot one bullet of spirit energy and it slamed though 17 buildings and got rexer right in between the eyes. " Next time dont run damn it i dont want to repair all of the buildings that are blown up. " Said kain. Kain walked out of the city and started heading for the soul society's rukon district. Kain started walking toward a group of people. " Do you know where i can find kokaku shiba? " Asked kain. All of the people that kain was talking to just turned and acted like he wasent even there. Kain pulled out his gun and shot 3 bullets in the air, everybody but the group ran away. " Where can i find kokaku shiba? " Asked kain in a demanding voice. The group just said that they dont know exactly where because she keeps moving around. They could however give out the area she is known for going back and forth too. Kain headed to west rukon the worst part of the rukon district. Kain was walking all by himself. He was trying to get into the soul society and he thought maybe that kokkaku could do that for him. As kain was walking up a enormous hill he remembered what the group said. " When you come up an enormous hill be carefull because kokkaku likes a little protection. Kain made it up the hill, after remembering that he pulled out his zanpacto gun and putted it in a holster that was sitting on his side. He also grabed a black suit and putted it on. There was a kasari gama with no chain what he sliped under a belt of black fabric. Kain also slid a small sword that was more like a dagger in the belt he was wearing. He finaly slid 2 daggers into compartments on the black suit and he ran like hell toward the huge building that had two enormous hands that were holding a band saying kokkaku shiba's house enter if you dare. Kain ran as fast as he could to get to the door but there were two body guards. He grabed a sash that had two hooks on the end of them and attached a dagger and a ball on both sides. As he got closser the guards charged at kain but they were no match for him because he layed them out in one attack. By swinging the metal ball in a full circle and crushing the gaurds heads in one strike. Kain spent no time worrying if there still alive ( A/N If your head is detached from your neck you are DEAD!  
zombies dont excist... right... close this A/N ... aw shit. ) Kain kicked the door down and was attacked by 10 other guards. " Did you guys expect me to come? "  
asked kain. He jumped in the air and spun so his head was pointing to the ground. Kain spun and shot his gun killing all 10 guards by shooting them 3 times in the head, heart, and neck. Kain landed on his feet and turned the corrner to be slamed by a sita spell. A/N sita is spirit energy controll spell i made up i dont think sita means anything. ) Kain tried to use his gun but sence the bullets are made of spirit energy he couldent use it. His caster was a small soul reaper. " Great i get chalenges. " said kain with a smerk. Kain ran toward the soul reaper and tried to kick him. The soul reaper grabed his leg and threw him through a wall that lead into a huge room. Kain pulled a dagger and threw it at the soul reaper who deflected the dagger with his sword. Kain took advantege of that moment and got below his enemy and pulled his gun that had a blade on both the hilt and barrel. He slamed the hilts blade on the soul reapers sterdum and pulled up useing the blade on the barrel to go though the reaper's head. " That was impressive. " Said a female's voice. Kain turned to see kokkaku shiba smoking a pipe. " Well you heard that i was coming that would explain the guards and why your smoking because your about to die! " Said kain as he charged kokkaku. She slamed her fist down and a huge blast took out most of the house. Kain fell on his ass and looked at the remains of the house. " So thats why you have to keep moving. " Said kain in a ass hole tone. Kokkaku pulled a sword from her side and charged at kain. " Why you little... " Kokkaku said before being interupted. Kain pulled his gun out and used the barrel's blade to cut kokkaku's arm off. " DONT FUCKING CALL ME LITTLE OR SHORT! " Kain said with a demonic look to his face. Kokkaku was going to say you short small dick little whina-bitch, untill she fainted.  
When kokkaku woke up her arm was bandaged up and she was tied up. " Well well well what do we have here? " Said kain acting more like a jackass then ever before. " You litt... " Kokkaku remembered what would happen if she finished that sentence. " What was that you were about to say? " Kain said as he pulled his gun out.  
" Kokkaku. I have a few questions i know you are not a soul reaper anymore so i want a few answers. " Said kain. " Ok what is the first question? " Asked kokkaku. " Where is kisuke udahara? " Asked kain. Kokkaku had a shocked look on her face wondering why he wanted kisuke other than he was a S.R.E. " Why do you ask i want to know that mutch before i tell you his location. " Said kokkaku. " Kisuke udahara has answers that you dont even know that i need to get. " Said kain. " Now tell me! " " Kisuke udahara. Havent heard that name in a long time but he is in the human world in a town called karakura town. " Said kokkaku. " Thanks. " Said kain. " Wait, arnt you gona let me go? " Asked kokkaku. " Are you kidding i knew when you sliced those ropes with your spiritual pressure im not stupid, by the way you might want to put the knife down, you might cut yourself because your not holding it right to throw. Turn the knife a little to the left. " Said kain with his back turned. Kokkaku just had her jaw droped and was surprised that he knew all of that. She understood the spiritual pressure but not the knife. Kokkaku got up and ran out of the anex that she was locked up in to go tell kisuke ( who was still a captain at this time. ) to run, hide, and prepaire himself.

The news.

Kokkaku entered though the west wall and ran as fast as she could to get to squad 12. ( A/N This story is before kisuke got banished from the soul society but i show what i think may had happend. ) Kokkaku was yelling help im looking for kisuke for about an hour untill she got to squad 12's gate. She knocked on the door. In a few seconds the squad 12 captain opened the door to show him in a court guard squad haori. " Kokkaku what are you doing here? " Asked kisuke. " You need to come with me now kisuke! " Kokkaku said in a loud voice but not quite a shout. Kisuke snuck out of the soul socity and went back to kokkaku' house to show what kain had done. " Unbeleave able he did this with his own spirit pressure. " Said kisuke. " Thats why i brought you here i need to track his spiritual pressure but its too dense for me anymore. " Said kokkaku in the sadist tone. Kisuke layed his arm on her shoulder. " Kokkaku you are just as powefull as me onley because im still captain and your not my assistent anymore doesnt mean anything you still have your powers, you just need to achieve them again. " Said kisuke in a cheerfull mood. Suddunly a black shadow appeared in the distence and threw a dagger and kisuke. He dodged it and jumped back. The shadow charged at kisuke who pulled out his sword. Kisuke swung his sword but the shadow dodged like it was nothing. The shadow jumped over kisuke and kicked him in the face. " Kisuke why are you out here with this girl? " Said a girl who was thin and beautiful. " Yorichi what are you doing here? " Said kisuke. ( A/N did i just call a cat hot... well yorichi is HE HE HE. ) " You are serposed to be in a meeting they sent me out to find your sorry ass and bring you back, but thats not why im pissed. Im pissed because you arnt in the socity! " Shouted yorichi. Kain who was almost in the soul socity heard yorichi screaming and looked back. He grined. " Fine then as long as you dont hurt me anymore yorichi, but there is somthing you should hear first.  
" Said kisuke. Yorichi looked at kisuke in a serous look on her face. " There is a S.R.E in this area and by now he might be in the soul socity we need to skip the meeting find this S.R.E and kill him before he kills us." Said kisuke. Yorichi looked at kokkaku. " What happend to your arm? " Asked yorichi. Kisuke interubted and said " The S.R.E did that to her because she tried to defend herself. She also said that he knew that she broke the ropes that she was tied with because she used spirit pressure but she used so little and forced it out of her fingertip. It dident leave her body. " Said kisuke. Yorichi was stuned sweet was bulleting off of her cheek. " That's not all yorichi you know me better than that i always have the full information thats why im captain of squad 12. Kokkaku had a knife that she was expecting to throw at kain. " Said kisuke.  
" And, what happend then? " Asked yorichi. Kokkaku turned away and showed that the knife was piercing her. Kisuke dident even notice that untill now. " He used his spiritual pressure and slamed it in my back where the handle was facing. " Said kokkaku who was bearing the pain. " Are you telling me this kid used spiritual pressure to slam the hilt of your dagger into your back! " Said yorichi with great fright. Kokkaku looked at yorichi who was sweeting even more now. Kokkaku started phoming from her mouth, eyes, and ears, then droped to the ground. " Kokkaku! " Kisuke and yorichi said at the same time. Kain was standing a good 200 feet away from them. " This is a sample of my strangth. I recomend that you go tell yamamoto. " Said kain who had the most demonic glare to his eyes. Kisuke droped to his knees and was gasping for air. yorichi was having a tough time just having him in the 200 feet radius. " Now leave i dont want any more pain and soffering. " Said kain droping his emense spiritual pressure. Yorichi pulled kisuke up as he said that they had to get yamamoto. " Kokkaku what are we going to do about kokkaku? " Asked yorichi. " Put her in her house for right now after we tell yamamoto we can take care of her. " Said kisuke. 


End file.
